Convert the point $\left( 2 \sqrt{3}, \frac{2 \pi}{3} \right)$ in polar coordinates to rectangular coordinates.
Explanation: In rectangular coordinates, $\left( 2 \sqrt{3}, \frac{2 \pi}{3} \right)$ becomes
\[\left( 2 \sqrt{3} \cos \frac{2 \pi}{3}, 2 \sqrt{3} \sin \frac{2 \pi}{3} \right) = \boxed{(-\sqrt{3}, 3)}.\]